sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Tim Questiare
Name: Timothy "Tim" Questiare Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Reading, movies, sports, video games, history lessons, and foreign languages. Appearance: Tim is an average-looking young male with a very sturdy build. Neither skinny nor large, he's about 5'9 in height and weighs in at roughly one-hundred and forty five pounds. He's a thin and slightly bony fellow with very little muscle mass. His skin is very light and speckled with a variety of moles and freckles. He possesses a rather attractive face which perpetually displays a look of vacancy or confusion. This detail can be attributed to his very dominate eyebrows. They're a very sandy color with a medium thickness; not too thin nor too thick. They arc above his vivid blue eyes in neat little curves. Right above his eyebrows sits a wide forehead mottled with a few vague crinkles and a stray chicken pox scar. Lower on the face, one will find that Tim has a very petite nose, thin-lined lips, and a sharp chin. He's relatively acne-free and frequently washes his face to avoid dry or oily skin. He doesn't have much facial hair to speak of. Tim's hair is very bright blonde and fine. Towards the crown of his head, the hair is an even lighter color, appearing to be almost white. He usually keeps it fairly short but not skin-tight - just long enough to have something to brush down in the mornings. Most days, his hair sticks up wildly until it's tamed with water. Right near his forehead, his hair meets its longest point. It usually sticks up a little, right above the forehead. Tim's hair naturally does this, and he doesn't need to use hair products or hair gel to achieve this look - Not that he would, anyway. As for clothing, Tim doesn't dress in anything special. He isn't really a man of fashion nor does he plan to be. He usually depends on his mother to buy him things, or in worst case scenario, buys himself whatever is on sale. His attire is usually rather plain and doesn't attract a whole lot of attention. Jeans, sneakers, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies, jackets; you name it, Tim wears it. On his left wrist, he wears a silver watch that his father gave him, and on his left middle finger, he wears his class ring adorned with a red stone and his graduation date upon it. Biography: Timothy Questiare was born as the first child in the Questiare family. Both of his parents worked and met in the education system. His father was an English teacher at a high school, and his mother worked as a middle school librarian. The two met during a school board meeting, and a few years later, they were married and Timothy was born. The family was at peace for many years, and Tim grew up in a very stable, peaceful environment. He was a normal child with no true woes. He didn't cry often, rarely pitched temper-tantrums, and was generally quite intuitive. By the time he entered kindergarten, his mother had given birth to another child - his younger sister, Maxime. Tim wasn't so fond of the idea of a younger sibling at the time, but he grew to love Maxime's presence. To this day, they still maintain a wonderful relationship. However, at the time, Tim became quite jealous. He was no longer the only child, and this bothered him. He felt as if he weren't getting enough attention. His parents quickly noticed this due to his increase in temper-tantrums and quickly tried to resolve the issue by giving him a bit more attention. Although his jealously flared up a few more times in his childhood, Tim mostly came to terms with the fact that a new child had entered his mostly peaceful life. During his time in elementary school, it was discovered that Tim was exceptionally bright and showed great promise of becoming a great student. He loved to read, he enjoyed talking to his classmates, and he always attempted to complete his homework each night. He took great pride in being referred to as 'smart.' But as he moved beyond the lessons of counting and reading and entered the world of long division and telling time, Tim's intelligence evened out, and he became an average student with average advantages and disadvantages. He did very well in history and English but did very poorly in math and science. No matter how much his parents tried to help him, science and math just didn't click well with Tim. As Tim entered middle school, his parents produced a third and final child, a female named Natalie. At this age, Tim knew better than to act jealous over his new baby sister. Instead, he felt a sort of pride and responsibility resound within him. He tried to help his mother as much as he could and even babysat Maxim a few times. This filled Tim with a sense of well-being. Helping his mother and his sisters made him feel good about himself. When he wasn't helping his mother or attending school, Tim was practicing his soccer skills. He had made the soccer team in the 7th grade and played for a few years, but upon entering high school, Tim didn't try out again. Soccer was yet another thing that he was average at. He wasn't good nor was he bad. He really didn't like grey-areas; they bothered him. Instead, he began to use his time more wisely. At the beginning of his high school life, he started to indulge in hobbies that better suited him. Tim began to read more and spent a great deal of his free time reading whatever he could find at the local libraries. He never really enjoyed books that were geared towards teenagers. Instead, he enjoyed reading classical novels, mysteries, or books on war. Although he traded in his interest in soccer for reading, Tim has never truly forgotten his time on the field. On weekends, he still enjoys watching the weekly games on television. As Tim began to advance in his years of high school, he became much more serious in his studies. Although he's unsure of what he wants to do as a career in the future, he does want to attend a decent college. To bolster this, he does all that he can in terms of studying and maintains a part-time job to help lighten the loan in terms of college debt. His parents have agreed to pay for half as long as he gets accepted into a college in the state and gets a few scholarships. Tim was excited for the start of his senior year. Not only did his anticipate what the future might hold, but he really couldn't wait to start applying to a few colleges and scholarships. He spent the first half of his year doing just that and towards the latter half, waited expectantly for news of his acceptance. As the months droned onward, he finally received the news that he had been waiting for: He had been accepted into four colleges out of the six that he applied to. After narrowing down his choices to one single college and getting everything squared away, Tim now feels that he can relax and enjoy his senior year for all that it's worth. He still tries to excel in school, but he's definitely relaxing quite a bit more. To celebrate his newfound free time, Tim began to frequent the movie theater. He mostly enjoyed war films but anything with action and comedy in it was alright too. He occasionally went to the movies with his friends, but he usually went alone. He felt that bringing his friends along and hearing them chatter throughout the whole movie usually ruined the entire movie-watching experience. On the weekends when Tim had nothing better to do, he would occasionally play video games, although this was relatively rare. He felt as if playing video games are a waste of time, although he still enjoys them immensely. Much like his choices in movies, his choices of video games are similar: action and historic games, usually dealing with any of the world wars. Tim's life in school, both socially and educationally, is relatively peaceful. He makes fairly good grades (usually a few As, a few Bs, and maybe a high C or two) and excels greatly in English, history, and his foreign language of choice which is German. He's currently in German IV. He doesn't consider himself fluent by any means, but he can say a few things. He plans to continue studying German in college. As for friends, Tim doesn't have a whole crowd of buddies to hang out with. He has a few carefully chosen friends that he's maintained since kindergarten, but he definitely doesn't mingle with the in-crowd. This isn't to say that he hates the popular kids; no, not by any means. Tim is friendly to everyone that he comes across, but he feels uncomfortable around large crowds of people and hates the attention. He's much more comfortable with a friend or two. And as far as genders are concerned, it's a well-known fact that Tim has more female friends than males. This is attributed to the fact that Tim grew up with two younger sisters and as a result, he can sympathize easily with girls. He also finds them to be much better companions, although he does appreciate the male friends that he has. Romantically, Tim has had a few girlfriends in his life but is currently single. He doesn't really want to commit to a relationship anytime soon on account of the ever-approaching college. Long distance relationships wouldn't bode well with Tim. Advantages: Tim probably wouldn't have a whole lot of advantages over other players. He's fairly nimble and lithe due to his size. Tim is an all-around good guy, so he wouldn't start the game off with having a multitude of enemies. He's level-headed and always thinks things out logically when things start getting rough. He's also very kind and sympathetic, especially with girls. This could win him allies and also assist Tim with calming people down. Disadvantages: Tim has led a relatively cushy life thus far and knows no hardships or squalor. This could come as a major shock for the boy who might take his situation very badly. Aside from that, Tim doesn't have a whole lot of stamina. His soccer years are long since gone and running for any length of time would definitely tucker him out. He isn't very observant either and would probably miss tell-tale signs that trouble is approaching. --- Designated Number: Male Student no. 99 Designated Weapon: Savage Model 1907 (.32 ACP) magazines (10 round capacity) Conclusion: A gun will only take you so far, and without any more than twenty rounds I forsee him being taken out by one of the girls he sympathizes with so much. He'll just be a stepping stone for one of the players, I'd put money on it. The above biography is as written by ZombiexCreame. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: ZombiexCreame Kills: None Killed By: George Leidman Collected Weapons: Savage Model 1907 (.32 ACP) magazines (10 round capacity) (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Colin Falcone Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Tim, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Le Cafe V4: *Tunnel Vision *Youth and Beauty Brigade *Stay Frosty *One Final Blow *Lonely American Nights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tim Questiare. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I really wanted to like Tim, and while I definitely didn't dislike him, I feel like he fell pretty far short of his potential. The writing was solid and the bromance was pretty good, but after his first thread he just sequesters himself under Colin's shadow and end up making himself totally redundant. Even in his death scene, with Colin gone, he manages to kind of fade into the background - presumably out of habit. - Rattlesnake *Man, Rattle's said a lot of what I felt. I mean, I liked Tim. He was pretty well-written. Not every character has to be a big epic hero, or do loads of cool stuff. Chelsea's a very competent writer, and had lots of good kids. Tim had some cool moments, but most of them were playing emotional support, and once Colin recovered more that left Tim with less to do. He only made it one thread after Colin's death, too, which is kind of telling about the speed of that thread given how many kids died between them. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students